


洛基之死

by BIBIU



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIBIU/pseuds/BIBIU
Summary: 感想而已





	洛基之死

**Author's Note:**

> lof留档，地摊专业写手，小家子气扑面而来

被你抛弃的心脏，  
陈旧而沉重，  
挂在细弱的树枝上，  
乌鸦啄食，  
无形而轻盈的罪恶将它腐蚀殆尽，  
最微小的的风也能轻而易举地穿透它。  
你极轻蔑的想着。  
失去心脏的你想张嘴，  
大口呼着浑浊如烟的憎恶。  
你的眼睛眯起，  
陷进头骨的眼窝雕刻着不屑一顾，  
发丝间埋藏着疯狂固执，  
鼻梁骨支撑着你身体的碎块，  
但最后你想  
你终会重生于精神的深渊，灵魂的荒漠。  
你的笑声钻进紧贴地面的耳朵，  
又从用牛皮线与银针紧紧缝合的嘴中漏出。


End file.
